Overcast Skies and Cigarettes
by smileintears
Summary: AU, XigDem. this was actually inspired by "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. However, it's based on the visualization i got while listening to the song. yeah, i'm stupid, i know, just read and enjoy it.


Hey-yo! This was actually inspired by the song "Smoke On the Water" by Deep Purple. Well, not so much the song itself, but the visualization I got listening to it. so, i guess you could call it a song fic, but the (sad excuse for a) plot has nothing to do with the lyrics. My mind is very screwed up, don't ask……

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The gray overcast of the day shown through the window of the small living room, dragging along with it the sluggish and disjointed emotion that was almost synonymous with the color. Everything was doused in monotone: sad tones of blue and gray languidly stretched over every object effectively giving the room a cold, dark feel- from the coffee table, to the couch and even to the relaxed form stretched upon it. The shape's hair was slung over the arm of the couch, a mesh of gray and black dangling limply. His right eye- or what should have been his right eye- was covered by a patch, which he preferred much more to the damn hunk of glass he had to shove in the empty socket for work. A long scar ran up his left cheek, a physical reminder of his first and not-so-wisest career choice.

Damn tigers…

Even his sun-baked skin was covered in a pale light, stretching across every crevice it could. In every spot it was cast, it started as a bright splotch of white, slowly darkening into the natural tan tone of the man's skin, and finally descending into shadow. The white collared shirt now had only a figment of the class it held that morning. The wrinkled cloth hung limply from the figure's shoulders, with two buttons undone to expose a triangle of tanned flesh. The black dress pants weren't much the better. The man's functioning eye stared into space with lack-luster emotion. He silently pondered the events of the day, unaware of how his vacant expression fit the overcast sky outside perfectly, like a puzzle, or a great painting. The only thing juxtaposed in this all-too-perfect setting was the orange spark from the end of his cigarette.

Lost in the realm of his psyche, he didn't even notice the echoes of footsteps in another blue shadowed hall and the black shape of another figure as it seemingly glided into the room. A slender thing- however swaddled in and oversized hoodie and loose-slung jeans that fit the mood of the day perfectly. The light that crawled over his exposed features just blended right into the pale surface of his skin and the gritty gold of his hair, slowly and almost reluctantly fading into shadows. The second presence stared at smoking man, clear eyes dancing, lips slightly parted taking in the scene before him. His brow angled in silent irritation at not being noticed immediately upon his entry.

Oh well, that would have to be remedied.

Tracing the bottom of the hoodie, he slowly curled his fingers around the bottom of the elastic and slowly pulled the soft cloth over his head. The soft sound of fabric gliding over skin filled the mundane silence and distracted the sprawled man from his thoughts. A single eye drifted over just in time to catch a pale chest covered only by the thin fabric of a tank top emerging from a mess of dark blue fuzz, followed by the ends of a few dirty blonde strands poking their way out from the traveling neck line. Finally, the blonde's head emerged as he slowly and a sensually as possible stretched his arms over his head and flung the offending piece of clothes to the floor. The formerly vacant-faced man beheld this all through a sheer screen of smoke emitted by the end of his cigarette that was just gently pressed against his lips, eyes narrowed in concentration of the whole show. Eyes once void of emotion glistened with a strange mix between entertainment and lust.

The blonde let his arms fall limply to this side and fixed his gaze on the single eye now locked intently on his body. His expression changed from irritation to smug satisfaction. With eyes half-lidded and bottom lip caught seductively between his teeth, he sauntered over to the laid out form. A small smirk played out on his lips as he crawled atop the man and adjusted to his relaxed position. Supporting himself with one arm on the back of the couch, he plucked the cigarette from the other's still hand and took a long drag. Turning his head to the side, he exhaled slowly, craning his head to expose his pale shapely neck and staring out into the distance as he reached to tap off the gathering ash on the end of the cigarette into the ash tray on the adjacent coffee table. Turning his half-lidded gaze back to the now alert figure, he pulled his lips back into a smirk and brought the cigarette in his right hand back up in between their mouths. The scarred man lifted an arm, took back his cigarette and sensually rubbed it between his lips for a moment before finally leading it into his mouth with just the very tip of his tongue. He sucked in a long drag for himself, keeping his eyes locked with the younger, making sure the blonde kept all focus on him. Indeed, the blonde's lips began to fall into a slightly open mouthed trance, eyes slightly stinging from the close exposure to the smoke and lack of blinking.

Satisfied with the reaction, the scarred man pulled himself up and snaked his other arm around to the blonde's neck, pulling him close enough to breathe in the wisps of smoke that escaped from the thin crack between his lips before closing the space and sealing each other's open mouths, parting only a few seconds after to let the smoke that had floated between both their mouths to escape, breathing in each other's exhalations of the gray fumes. As the smoke traveled upward, the two let out heavy breaths between parted lips, almost tot he point of panting. The black-haired man let out a low sigh, punctuating it in a smirk. Extinguishing the cigarette in the ash tray, he launched forward onto the blonde's neck, eliciting a hitched breath and a soft moan as he kissed and sucked on the sweet, pale skin. Lips glued to the bend of the blonde's neck, the brunette felt the blonde's arms drape around his neck as the vibrations from his heavy breathing reverberated against his lips and cheek as he pulled the blonde down on top of himself and fell back onto the couch.

Meanwhile, the orange spark died and the smoke faded- both replaced by the flush of red across skin and heat exchanged between two bodies.


End file.
